


Amor Fantasma

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Maravilloso Misadventures of Marimen [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after No Belt No Boots No Brero, Marimen helps Manny sings a song to Frida.





	Amor Fantasma

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: A pretty girl is like a melody by Al Jolson

Manny arrived home but sees his ghostly grandmother happy.

"Oh hey Great grandma Marimen"

Marimen hugged Manny squeezing the life out of him "Oh Manuelito I'm so happy!"

"No problem Great grandma Marimen!"

Manny takes a deep breath "Anyway I kissed Frida and Zoe got so mad"

Marimen squealed

"Why are you so happy!"

"Because my great grandson's going to be a man"

Manny blushed "I don't know but now I had to sing to Frida"

An idea popped into Marimen's head

Manny said "What?"

Frida's House, Frida's room

Frida was writing something in her diary.

~Dear Diary it was a great day that I kissed Manny and-~

But she hears 1910s music.

She hears Manny singing

~I have an ear for music,  
And I have an eye for a maid.  
I like a pretty girlie,  
With each pretty tune that's played.~

Frida giggled as a ghostly butterfly landed on her finger.

~They go together,   
Like sunny weather goes with the month of may.   
I've studied girls and music,~

Frida sees Manny.

~So I'm qualified to say  
A pretty girl is like a melody  
That haunts you night and day,~

Manny and Frida began to dance.

~Just like the strain of a haunting refrain,   
She'll start up-on a marathon  
And run around your brain.   
You can't escape she's in your memory.  
By morning night and noon.   
She will leave you and then come back again,   
A pretty girl is just like a pretty tune.~

Manny and Frida kissed

Frida said "That was Hermosa"

Manny blushed


End file.
